1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for providing a social network service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers provide various services. Unlike products manufactured in a factory which are all the same, the qualities of services vary according to the providers who provide the services. Thus, users may consult with their acquaintances or search the Internet to find a service provider who will provide satisfactory services. However, consulting with acquaintances about such service providers is limited in terms of time and place, and the reliability of the result of searching the Internet is not guaranteed due to the spread of indiscriminate advertisements.